


Erythema

by Multihappydayz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Friendship, Hickeys, Love Bites, Love marks, M/M, Mention of sex, Mentions of Sex, Phichit has no boundaries, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: Yuuri is embarrassed by the hickeys that keep appearing on his neck.





	

One day, during a very important skating performance on Yuuri's part, someone pointed out something...

"Oh, Yuuri! There's makeup on your neck!" Phichit noticed it from across the rink.

Yuuri wiped blindly at his skin, "That's weird, I took a shower. I must have gotten a smudge from someone else."

Phichit licked his thumb and skated up beside him, "I'll get it hold still." He rubbed at it a few times, much at Yuuri's distaste, before furrowing his brows. "Uhm, Yuuri-" Then it dawned on him, "Ohhh! Yuuri, I apologize!" 

"It's okay, did you get it?"

Phichit let a smirk grow on his lips, "No, but it will go away on it's own." He crossed his arms at this, looking at Yuuri's confused eyes.

"It will what?" Yuuri questioned, putting his hand against his neck again. It took a few moments before he caught on, but when he did, he made a loud noise of shock. "Eh!! Phichit, It's not what you think!" 

"It's perfectly normal for someone to have love bites, Yuuri. But maybe try to remember to hide them in front of the cameras?" He winked, "Unless you want extra attention from fans, then tell Victor not to hold back." 

Yuuri nearly shrieked, "If I tell him that, then my family would see them! That's too much..." 

"I'm only kidding. Have fun, Yuuri. I would be lying if I said I've never had to hide a few myself. Though, they've never been from someone with such a powerful mouth."

"PHICHIT!" 

After this, Yuuri started realizing that Victor would mark him constantly. Usually, it was only one big hickey somewhere semi-visible. Maybe when Yuuri's shirt rode up, or when he rose his arms, or even when Yuuri would reach down to touch his toes, but it would always be there. He noticed that sometimes he got hickeys more than simple kisses sometimes. On the off occasion there was free time to be had, Yuuri's legs would be covered. And this was a growing problem. 

Yuuri wasn't shy anymore about being rough and affectionate with Victor infront of media or friends. However, anytime his family back home would comment on his affairs, the old nervousness came back. So, Yuuri made it his duty to hide all possible peeks into their private life. Because, in all honesty, Yuuri wasn't sure what their private life really was yet, except that he liked it and wanted it to continue.

"Eh, Victor. Maybe try not to be so _active_ with your mouth this time." Held against the wall of Victor's hotel room, Yuuri tried to sneak in his request.

Victor stopped nuzzling against his jawline to look up. All his warm breath and slow movements were getting to both of them. "Are you saying you won't last long?" 

Yuuri did his best not to react to such a statement, "I mean _you_ giving me hickeys. I don't mind them if others can't see, but there will be interviews tomorrow." 

Not letting their mood die, Victor lifted his leg to rub between Yuuri's. He listened to him gasp, "Katsuki Yuuri doesn't like other's seeing his erythema..." 

Making a confused moan, Yuuri kept his eyes open to pin his look on Victor, "That makes it sound like a disea- Ah, stop!" When Victor instead pressed the length of his body to his, he made another noise. This one of aggression. "What is erythema? Russian?"

Victor smiled, "English." He began humping against Yuuri slowly, minding their height difference. "But you won't last long, right? Because, neither will I." And his tongue started up again on Yuuri's soft, warm neck. Which was the opposite of what Yuuri wanted.

It felt so good to him, but Yuuri could feel Victor nipping and... sucking. "Victor!" He halfheartedly beat a hand on his back, "No hickeys or I go back to my hotel room!" 

Victor stopped and smiled into his skin, "Oh, Yuuri" He laughed, "Threatening me, already?" To which Yuuri's face took one of 'do not try me'. Victor sighed and kissed Yuuri's cheek, "Fine, I'll do them where nobody can see." And that was at least one step in the right direction.

The next morning, Yuuri woke up groggily to his alarm with a weighted arm over his abdomen. _"Shit, I slept with him."_ he thought. He was mostly angry he had an oddly conversational sex session with his coach because of the work they had to do today. It only made him feel even more defeated when he walked in the bathroom to see two bright blue marks on his collar bone and jaw. 

"Victor!" He called out. 

No answer.

Huffing, Yuuri stomped into the room and jumped on the bed, "Victor!!" He yelled. 

The sleeping Russian man that was all cuddled around blankets had shot up lightening quick. "Is something wrong!?" There was worry in his tired, sleep crusted eyes in an instant. 

"The something wrong is the fact that you didn't listen to me last night." Yuuri had to say it quickly, because admitting they did anything at all was always fun. 

Victor thought it over a second, pulling Yuuri down into his lap to inspect him. "But I thought you liked it when it went in deeper, even when you said 'no' you never pushed me aw-" Yuuri shushed him with a finger, then calmly pointed to his own neck. 

"Oh." Victor mumbled, grazing his finger tips along the dark marks, "But I made these before you told me not to." Victor tried defending himself, doing his best pout. 

"Nope. This just means I will be sleeping in my own hotel room and we will both walk with our hands to ourselves." 

Victor nearly died, "No hand holding?" 

Yuuri shook his head, "Put your hands in your pockets if you have to. Having one friend point out my hickeys is enough embarrassment."

A hand left Yuuri's face, "So, you're embarrassed by me? You don't like people seeing that we're together?" 

Knowing he was playing a card, Yuuri leaned his head in closer, "You know i'm not embarrassed by you. I just don't want other people to know our private moments, and how much I need them. I'm the embarrassing one, being all needy." He kissed Victor's forehead. 

"I like you needy. It fits you." Victor said it as a compliment, wrapping his arms around Yuuri in a hug.

One concealer application later, they were both out doing interviews and talking at events. Though, it was two hours later when Yuuri found out that concealer can sweat off rather quickly.

That night, Yuuri was livid. Dragging Victor to his room and shutting the door behind them. Victor was disheveled, and rather worried at how angry the other was over just a few love bites. 

"Did you know a mother with two teenage daughters saw them? The mom whispered to me that my makeup had run off, and the teenage girls were giggling. They posted pictures online. And a news man asked me about my sex habits. I didn't know they would get so personal, and I ran off. Did you know all this?" 

Victor felt he was in genuine trouble and opened his mouth to apologize.

Only, Yuuri had pounced him a second later, pushing him flat against his bed. His butt sitting tight over his crotch, legs spread around his hips. And his mouth, doing nothing but sucking as hard as he could against Victor's neck. High enough that no coat collar could hide it. Victor heard something in his ear over Yuuri's panting, and soon realized it was his own voice.

When Yuuri felt the damage was done, he moved his mouth to the other side of his neck, just below his ear, to bite, lick, and suck again. Victor used to hands to hold Yuuri's hips down, trying to still him. "Y-...Yu-" He couldn't say any real words, much less think of anything intelligent. He groaned when all he heard was the inside of Yuuri's mouth, because when the second mark was made, Yuuri had taken his earlobe into his mouth and pulled. 

Finally, when Yuuri knew he was satisfied with his work, he lifted his head and looked down at his lover. "Victor." He said quietly, "Open your eyes." 

Slowly, Victor looked up, his appearance slightly askew with disheveled hair and a pink ear to match the growing hickeys just below. His hands wandered to the drawstring on Yuuri's joggers, "You're not hard?" 

Yuuri smiled, tilting his head and rolled his hips once more, "No, but you are. And you will be because you are going back to your own hotel room to think about what just happened." 

"You just gave me the best masturbation material, Yuuri Katsuki." Victor grinned. 

Sighing, Yuuri laid beside him, "No, you're supposed to learn your lesson." 

"I think you need to teach me again." Victor said tiredly and pulled Yuuri's hand into his. 

He couldn't pull his hand away even if he tried, "No more hickeys and I'll do that thing you like." 

"How about I give you the biggest hickey right here," Victor slid his hand up into Yuuri's crotch, "And I won't do it again until cameras are gone." 

Biting back his noises, Yuuri nodded. "As long as you promise to _still be here_ when the cameras are gone." 

Victor promised with a single kiss to his lips, then rolled on top of his favorite skater.


End file.
